


Friends don't let Friends Cum Alone at Alien Sex Clubs

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Galra Keith, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rebel Matt Holt, Rebel Shiro, Shiro and Keith never met, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: “Matt?”“Yes?”„You brought us to an alien sex club?”“Uhhh,” Matt looks around, as if he hadn’t already, “…I guess?”





	Friends don't let Friends Cum Alone at Alien Sex Clubs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Не дай другу плохо кончить в инопланетном секс-клубе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083481) by [Гейфилд (Gayfield)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4)



> Someone stop me lol  
> I have nothing to say for myself
> 
> Many thanks [@Kenda1L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L) for beta'ing! Your comments were gold!
> 
> [Tifa_Sugar](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar) drew AMAZING [Fanart ](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar/status/1134961624777920517?s=19)for this! Go look...LOOOK!!  
>  

 

“Matt?”

“Yes?”

„You brought us into an alien sex club?” Shiro’s tone is on the light side, although it’s obvious that he is not taking this as easily as it sounds.

“Uhhh,” Matt looks around, as if he hadn’t already, “…I guess?”

Shiro turns to him, trying hard to ignore the loud noises and sounds that people from outer space apparently give off during sex. He holds his hands questioningly in the air, trying to find a good reason not to strangle his partner in crime right here, right now.

“It was an accident, I swear,” Matt tells him.

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“I told you I got information that the guy with the intel would be here! If he leaves because he came too already, how am _I_ responsible for that?”

“I don’t know,” Shiro grumbles. “We could have gotten here earlier and watched the entrances and exits instead of going in. But you wanted to come in and _have a look_ instead.”

“Because it looked… _interesting_?”

“You told me it’s a fast food restaurant!”

Yeah, Matt lied – but it was a once in a lifetime chance! He’s not taking a hard guess when he assumes that Shiro would never go willingly into a club like this. The part about the Unilu guy who wanted to give them intel on Galra bases was true. It’s still not his own fault that he left early.

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Matt slings an arm around Shiro’s shoulder as he purrs into his ear. Against Shiro’s reluctance, he lets himself be pulled further into the alien sex club.

“What do you think?” he asks him. “Any chance he might come back?”

Matt adores the sweet white tuft of hair that perks up together with Shiro’s face – there’s some hope left in him and Matt, the good friend he is, won’t ruin it for him.

“Ah sure.” Matt looks around for a place to sit where they won’t get any bodily fluids on their clothes. “Maybe we should wait inside this time, though.”

Shiro nods and doesn’t argue this time, tries not to look too close at a furry alien on their left side that gets ravished by tentacles as they walk by. “Hey, look, there’s a bar!” Matt exclaims. He takes Shiro’s hand as he pulls him to a dimly lit round table.

Shiro puts two fingers to his chin, pursing his lips in thought. “Maybe… we can bribe someone from the staff into giving us information.”

Matt doesn’t even pretend to listen as he’s looking around. “This looks really nothing like an alien sex club, at least from what I imagined.” He waves at the waiter to come over to get their order, but the waiter instantly brings two cups of Nunvill. Shiro sighs. He is sure that it will take a lifetime to get used to the taste.

Matt is right; aside from the multiple aliens engaged in sexual activity, nothing hints at a sex club (not that Shiro ever has been to one). The music is soothing, relatively quiet and nice to listen to, there are large silver basins where you can wash your hands and feet, as well as…assumably, genitalia, before you put it anywhere near a hole. The visitors are all looking relaxed. Some are chatting away at the bar.

While Matt is openly staring at couples or whole groups, Shiro only lets his eyes wander a little bit – but Matt wouldn’t be Matt if he didn’t notice.

“You like it, don’t you?” he asks him and sips at his cup. Shiro’s eyes snap back to him, but then he gives only a shrug. “Can’t say I do.” His voice is cold and there’s a small pout on his face, completed with his folded arms. Matt thinks he looks adorable, but that doesn’t change the fact that Shiro is standing in the way of his own luck.

“Oh, come _on_ ” Matt whines and slaps his Nunvill back like a sugary soda, which earns all of Shiro’s respect. “You and Adam never did something like this?”

Shiro puts his head on his hand as he cautiously sips on his Nunvill for the first time, shrugging again. “Not that I can remember.”

They had sex _once_ on Shiro’s hoverbike, where he leaned against the slick metal and Adam fucked him from behind, and then once (a memory that he would love to forget) on the top bed of a Garrison bunk bed when they were still cadets. It was a lifetime experience – and Shiro knows if he ever came back to Earth, he still couldn’t look his former roommate in the eyes. Worse, because his roommate also decided to work at the Garrison.

“Aw, Shiro.” Matt slings his arm around him. “Did Adam not bone you in every way you deserve?” His whisper is awfully loud.

Shiro doesn’t know what to answer to that – the crazy things Adam and he had done can be counted on one hand, and there’s no need for anything else.

As he’s letting his mind wander, he first doesn’t feel the hand on his knee. Slowly and steadily, it hikes up his thigh, and the fingers start massaging the inside, just inches away from his dick. Shiro’s gaze drops down in surprise.

“Matt,” his hiss comes with a low growl, “we are wearing our rebel uniforms.”

“And?” Matt’s eyes shine with curiosity and excitement.

Shiro doesn’t know how to say it – the whole thing with Matt Holt is more than difficult. If not for him and the rebel fighters, Shiro would be still fighting against Galra-mechas, still undergoing the treatments and tests of the witch Haggar. Sometimes Shiro wishes his mind would just omit all these pictures, but he sees them, every day and every night, only slowly fading into memories.

Matt Holt hasn’t found his father yet but he found Shiro, and Shiro thanked him like an old friend, even though two years have passed since they last saw each other.  

It started with talking late in the evening when they weren’t occupied with listening to transmissions of the Galra or freeing and recruiting other rebel fighters. It started with them leaning against each other and cuddling up against the rough cold of the planet they’re stationed on – Matt joined his bed or Shiro joined his, it’s unimportant who came to who first. They were lying awake at night and not knowing if they will ever see their friends and family again. It’s a a harsh reality to give up everyone you know. It’s what brings two people closer together, or even moving into each other’s bed.

Shiro always has been fairly good at differentiating friendships from romantic feeling and it’s a surprise to him that Matt isn’t.

Hiding your face in another guy’s neck, breathing his aroma in, nuzzling deeper until sleep – Shiro got so used to this being their way of _friendship_ , until it morphed something else entirely-

“Take your hand away.”

It’s simple as that – Shiro turns his head away and Matt does as he’s told.

“Oh.” It’s all he says.

Someone orgasms in the background, loud and harshly – Shiro wants to clasp his hands over his ears, can’t believe this is what his life has become. He tries hard to ignore that it’s somewhat arousing to listen to.

“Then let’s just sit and drink and talk,” Matt sighs – Shiro is unable to detect if he’s moping or not, but he nods and reaches for his glass.

“I didn’t want to push you or anything,” Matt says after a while of quietly sipping on his glass. “You can always tell me if this is something you don’t want.”

The thing is, Shiro doesn’t know what he wants. It’s hard to think about anything deeper and his only goal is getting through the life he has right now. He’s not the same anymore and Matt isn’t the same guy either. Back then, he was in Shiro’s class – space has done him good, because he looks entirely different now. Shiro has to admit back at the Garrison, Matt never was his type at all. But the situation is different now.  It’s not like anything holds Shiro back, really. His break-up with Adam is old by now. If he lies down in bed at night, it’s not _him_ he’s thinking about. But Shiro wants to be ahead of every situation and painstakingly realizes he isn’t. He’s not ready to be honest with his feelings, either.

There’s a comfort in knowing that the Matt he knows now is different from _Matthew Holt_ , Garrison student and friends with both him and Adam. Sometimes, it feels like it’s his personal failure to cross the line of a supporting friendship. Asmall part of Shiro thinks everything he has done since he was freed has been irresponsible, too.

On the other hand, being irresponsible may have been what kept him _alive_.

“You didn’t push. ‘M sorry.”

They sit silently for another while – there’s a TV running with a news show about five robots. **Voltron** – Shiro thinks it sounds hilarious and also doesn’t believe they are the thriving force behind a defeat of the Galra Empire.

“Funny how their faces haven’t appeared on TV yet. Even though they are so well-known.”

“I’ve heard one of them is from Altea?” Shiro asks. He doesn’t know a lot about Alteans, except that they have been declared dead for a long time already.

“If they are any good,” Matt says, “we need to get to them, collaborate and everything.”

“Yeah,” Shiro says and sighs. “Good idea.”

He likes Matt’s intellect and his ability to make every situation into a funny story. He likes Matt’s hands on him when loneliness and anger is threatening to destroy him, likes his lips on him to feel another sensation than despair, too.

The guy they are searching for is nowhere to be seen. Shiro believes Matt when he says he thought he’d be here. But there’s nothing wrong with sitting and letting of some steam. Even if there are people having sex everywhere around them.

 

 

An hour has passed, and they are relaxed and just talking, Shiro can’t stop his eyes from flickering to the people fucking right next to the bar – a light blue alien with _interesting_ looking playfully curved genitalia and another one who looks pretty human, that touches it. Shiro does not fully understand what’s happening, but their voices are becoming prominent to his ears – it’s futile to stop himself from looking.

“Shiro?” Matt’s voice is close, and his breath lightly brushes his ears. “Your ears are red. Are you okay?”

“What is this place?” Shiro mutters and looks at his hands, “Why did you think I’d want to be here?”

Matt pulls himself back, bites his lip. “Sorry, Shiro. I thought it would get you to loosen up a bit.”

He takes a deep breath and braces himself before continuing. “And maybe get you to lose the giant stick up your asshole.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on, Shiro, you’re enjoying sex with me – I don’t know what’s the harm with letting other people know? Or watch? Or participate in having sex with us, in this alien sex club?”

“You’re unbelievable.”

Shiro gets up, knows he doesn’t have to feel as scandalized, knows that there are things he could enjoy, too. But deep down he also fears that he knows that Matt is in it for a little more than sex – and that Shiro can’t give that back.

A broken man like him who wakes up three times every night from nightmares, who has lost his arm – he’s definitely not someone anyone should spend their energy on. He walks away from the bar.

Matt pays for their drinks while Shiro tries to get out of here. His pulse is rising and dick pulsing, trying to elude the upcoming images of Matt on one of the beds, surrounded by horny aliens, with Shiro fucking him slowly into his tight nice ass, caressing him. He’s _fucked_.

“Shiro, wait-“

Matt comes after him. He’s not as fast as Shiro, but he also doesn’t need to be. Shiro stops cold in front of one guy fucking another in doggy-style. They are both watching Shiro intensely, and Shiro just stops and stares back, mouth open from shock and arousal.

It leaves enough time for Matt to stop next to him and watch them, too. Matt forgot what he wanted to say to Shiro, what he wanted to apologize about – one look at Shiro’s face is enough to understand that it’s not a big problem anymore. He looks back to the aliens.

“Damn,” Matt rasps, “fuck, they look _good_.”

“They do”, Shiro whispers, voice tight. They keep watching as the one alien shoves a hand between the other’s legs, as the other one holds his hips, plunging back and back again into him.

Looking at this scene in front of him, he thinks about sex with Matt; how hot and pliant Shiro likes to be under him sometimes. How Matt loves to tease him all night long, and on the other hand, will sometimes sit straight on his lap, wearing nothing but his shirt, asshole prepared and leaking as he’s kissing Shiro boldly. Shiro loves it, loves the images of it. He has to admit that it’s even nicer when they cuddle up afterwards and he’s able to sleep through the night without waking for once.

“F-fuck”, Shiro stutters, dick already rousing in interest. “Matt,” he murmurs, and the brown-haired guy perks up. “Everything alright? Shiro?” he asks him and moves in front of him, blocking his view and taking his face in his hands. Matt is a dick sometimes, but he’s loyal and emotional, more emotional than Shiro has ever been. “Are you okay?” he asks just like he usually does when Shiro’s mind forces him back to the darkest places and he’s unable to push himself out of there.

Shiro feels the warm hands on his cheek and closes his eyes for a second.

“I’m okay,” he mutters and doesn’t return the intense look Matt gives him. “I’m just-“ The alien guys both moan at the same time, loud and raw, and Shiro feels like he’s slowly losing it. “Oh my _fucking_ god.”

Matt’s view drops down to Shiro’s crotch, where an obvious boner is pressing against the fabric of his pants. “Uh, okay, it’s alright, Shiro. I’m sorry, I’ll bring you out of here, okay? I’m so, so sorry—”

“No,” Shiro steadies himself by holding onto Matt. Matt stares back at him, waiting, wondering and Shiro takes a steadying breath before he looks back at him.

“No,” he says again and a small smile plays on his lips, “I changed my mind.”

“Really?” Matt asks, eyes looking back and forth between Shiro and the two aliens. “I don’t think, we should—”

“Really,” Shiro reinforces and strokes over Matt’s biceps. When Matt still doesn’t react, he tries something different. “I changed my mind,” he says, “my dick is hard as a rock and I want you to take care of it.” The kiss on the cheek is ironically innocent.

“Alright, uhm”, Matt stutters, as he can’t believe his luck. He’s leans in and gives Shiro a small peck on the mouth, “Alright, let’s, uh—fuck …find a place to fuck, then?”

“Yes.” Shiro slings his arms around Matt’s neck and it’s definitely harder to walk around like that, but Matt drags the more than pliant Shiro to the nearest bed. He types something into a small datapad attached to a column. “Pay first, okay,” Matt mutters to himself as he shoves some credits into a slit right under. “It asks if we have any restrictions. _Uhhh_ …do you mind being watched, Shiro?”

“…No,” Shiro makes himself comfortable on the bed already as he answers. “It’s okay. That’s the thrill, isn’t it?”

Matt gulps.

“Do _you_ want to watch others?”

“…Yes.”

Matt shifts, feeling himself growing impatient. “Shiro,” he mutters, distracted, as he feels the eyes of the taller guy wander over him as he lies on the bed, slowly discarding his shirt. “Just another question,” he mumbles and tries to not let himself get unfocused.

He reads further on the data pad and stiffens, “Uh, Shiro,” he says, “We don’t have to, but it’s asking if we would like someone to join—”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, it’s okay. Matt, get my fucking pants off already.”

Matt types the rest in with one hand, as he already has his other one at his own belt, clumsily fumbling at his pants. As soon as the data pad makes an accepting beep, there’s nothing left to do and he turns towards the bed.

“I knew taking this mission was a good idea.”

“Too bad the guy didn’t show up, huh?” Shiro grins.

“Too bad, indeed,” Matt answers with a laugh.

“Come here,” Shiro tells him and pulls at his shirt as soon as Matt is in reach. He pulls him over himself, but Matt moves quickly too, more than ready to ravish Shiro – the hot buff guy he and everyone else at the Garrison had a crush on back then. Somehow destiny made it possible that Matt is the one who can fuck him now.

They already attracted other aliens – having two legs and one genital each only makes for a greater exception than anyone else. Shiro looks back at them, daringly, but none of them approach, so he just concentrates on Matt again.

“You’re beautiful. And an idiot,” he tells him, and Matt laughs it off.

 

 

Matt grins and ducks for an openmouthed kiss – it’s dirty and entirely different from the safety of a shared bed and late night cuddling. It’s hot, Shiro is hot, and he’s under him, right here, while other people watch them. If Matt wasn’t with him already, he’d watch, too.

“What do you want?” Shiro gasps into his ear as Matt palms him through his pants.

“I would love for you to fuck me, big guy,” he says as he bites down on his neck, then nosing and kissing there.

“As you wish,” Shiro answers and works on Matt’s pants too, but Matt is quicker, getting off of Shiro and bucking down to undo his pants completely and pull them off his body.

He wastes no time, pulling the underwear down with it, too.

Everything Shiro thought of before seems like it has been wiped away – he’s discarding his shirt without a doubt and Matt thinks that subconsciously or not, Shiro is actually used to being watched and desired. But Matt also can’t think too deeply about it when Shiro lies there and his cock, hot and heavy, curves up against his stomach.

“Shit,” Matt says and scrambles down in a hurry, takes him in one go. Shiro makes a strangled noise in surprise and bucks up into his mouth.

Matt doesn’t care. By now he knows what Shiro likes and does and how his body usually reacts, therefore he opens and relaxes his mouth wider. He bobs his head in a steady rhythm before he goes back to the beginning, curling his lips around the tip, licking at the slit. He can’t help but moan as he’s kneeling in front of the bigger guy, stroking over his thighs and stomach, all the hard muscles.

“Matt,” inhales sharply, “slow.” He pauses with every word, “slower, or I won’t …l…ah!”

He doesn’t care if Shiro comes violently into his mouth after mere seconds and only wants to increase the possibility by kneading Shiro’s ass.

“Fuck,” Shiro groans loudly and looks down at Matt’s moving head and swollen lips, grabs for his hair and makes him stop before he actually comes.

“You’re unbelievable,” he groans and helps Matt up, pushes him back into the purple sheets beneath them. “I thought you want me to fuck you.”

“Plans change sometimes. So I’ve heard.”

Shiro’s cock brushes his, and Matt sees literal stars.

“Shiro,” he bites back a moan as the bigger guy ruts against him, holding him tight and pulling at his hair at the same time – it kicks loose everything in Matt, who holds onto his muscled back and moans with every movement.

They’re both oblivious to the crowd gathering around them – some watch, some moan and touch themselves, but nobody has approached yet. Although Shiro left the option open, he’s not so sure if he’s down to fuck a random stranger.

“Man, there are a lot people watching,” Matt says with a look to his right – it’s hot, but also distracting and now that it’s actually happening, not just in theory, he doesn’t feel entirely comfortable.

“Are you alright?” Shiro asks as he kisses him. “I’m into it, but we can stop.”

“No,” Matt breathes as Shiro strokes over his arms and lower stomach, “I want them to watch, but I don’t want myself to see them,” his eyes are fixed on Shiro’s, who looks unsure first. He then hums. “Maybe they have a blindfold lying around here somewhere?”

“Now we’re talking,” Matt grins. When Shiro gets off him, and searches around, Matt lazily strokes himself, eyes on Shiro.

“You look good, Shiro, _babe_ ~,” he coos, letting his warm fingers brush his slit and stroke down.

“ _Babe_?” Shiro mutters to himself as he crouches on his knees, search at the bed for something, “that’s new. Ah-“

He bends down and comes up again. “I think that would work.”

It’s a purple blindfold, at least Matt thinks it is. They put it on him rather quickly and Matt tests it – he sees nothing.

“It’s a bit sad, because I also can’t see your face when you’re going to fuck me,” he tells Shiro and doesn’t expect to suddenly feel lips nip near his crotch.

“Fu-uhhck”, he groans and bucks up, “Shiro, fuck. Fuck, blindfolds are _good_.”

“Duly noted, _babe_.”

Matt spreads his legs in an attempt to make up for not seeing shit, and he feels the mattress dip down and Shiro getting seated behind him. “I’m going to prepare you, okay?”

“Yeah,” Matt says and his skin is tingling with anticipation – he did not expect that not seeing anything does things to him…

He hears some lube squelch out of a dispenser and soon feels the cold, lube coated hand against his cheeks, and the Galra arm stroking over his cock. Shiro doesn’t warn – but Matt knows, he’s doing so for the _fun_ of it.

“Shiro,” Matt groans and grinds against his hands, “put them in, what the fuck are you waiting for?”

Shiro does as commanded, slowly push the fingers in – they both fucked often enough for Matt to easily adjust, but Shiro takes his time, Matt notices. He hesitates a little.

“What’s wrong?” Matt asks, about to take off the blindfold-

“Nothing much, I just—“ Shiro sounds a bit distracted but he starts fingering Matt in earnest, which makes him almost forget about everything to just focus on Shiro’s thick fingers instead.

“It’s just,” Shiro says between Matt’s moans, “I- I think there’s a Galra watching.”

Shit.

“We’re not wearing the clothes, Shiro,” Matt says, still not taking the blindfold off. “It should be fine.”

Shiro sighs, increasing the speed on Matt’s cock, “I don’t think—“ he clears his throat, moves down to kiss Matt’s neck and jawline to get closer, “I think he’s interested.”

Indeed, the Galran guy, who doesn’t look completely Galran, but weirdly human, stands there and watches the two of them. He’s unmoving and also aroused – and he’s not the only one.

Shiro didn’t think he’d like to put on a show for everyone, but he does indeed. He moves down to Matt’s cock and takes him slowly, inch by inch, deeper into his mouth.

The groan that spills over Matt’s lips is rewarding, but so are the looks of everyone surrounding them. Some have left already, since there are other people pleasuring each other, too – Shiro has a good view of another couple that has been fucking and groaning for minutes already, a big, feminine (possibly a lady alien? What does it matter anyways), with a big, human-like shaped cock fucking a gruff looking hairy wolf-like person.

Shiro lets Matt’s cock slip out of his mouth. “It’s hot to see everyone fuck,” he tells him as he kisses up his body towards his mouth and presses swollen red lips against Matt’s, definitely aware of Matt having to taste himself on his tongue now. “It’s hot being watched,” he groans and moves down a bit, only to bite at his jaw, his neck and chest, “and the Galra,” he exhales, “is scaring me and turning me on at the same time.”

Matt both hisses at Shiro’s words and his fingers moving frantically in and out of him, making him clench his butt cheeks and contract his thighs.

“Matt,” Shiro whispers above him, tone absolutely amazed, “you should see him, he’s fucking beautiful.”

Matt stopped moving. “You’ve been caged by Galra, and now you want to _fuck_ them?”

Point taken. Shiro removes his hand after the rough prep. Matt isn’t complaining, only shifting and stretching towards Shiro again.

“No, I want to fuck you,” Shiro tells him, which is half of the truth. He wants to fuck Matt, but he also wants the beautiful Galra to fuck him.

“Then put your dick into me,” Matt begs. “Come on, Shiro, I want your good cock.”

Dirty talk is something entirely new from Matt’s mouth and Shiro can’t say he doesn’t immediately love it – he gets himself seated, listening to the moans and pants all around him and Matt’s, too. He looks down as he aligns his cock, then decides to tease a little and push it only a bit against the rim, stroke over the outside until he finally pushes in.

“Okay?” he asks as he goes slowly – Matt opens his mouth, oblivious to how good he looks beneath him, spreads his legs more, thighs trembling and breath hitching.

“Fuck, ah—“ Matt chokes on a moan and arches his back. “Shiro,” he groans, “it feels so, _so_ good.”

Thanks to the blindfold, there’s a lot more sensation to it. Thanks to the blindfold, Matt also doesn’t know that Shiro locked eyes with the Galra while he’s pressing hard into him. Shiro slowly sets a rhythm.

A few times rolling his hips back and forth has Matt panting already, and the Galran man’s mouth falls open – Shiro observes him, looks down to Matt from time to time, but he feels like Matt wouldn’t judge him for not watching him but another guy instead. He listens to his pants and moans and feels the movement of his body as he fucks him to be sure there is no discomfort.

The Galra chokes on a moan – he’s shuffling closer, mesmerized by the sight of Shiro’s rolling hips and muscular back moving, fucking into the man beneath him, tight ass snapping back and forth-

He doesn’t reach down into his own pants to pleasure himself like the other aliens, only stares and takes a few steps closer. He’s gazes openly at Shiro as Shiro stares back, brows furrowed. The pleasure is building as he fucks Matt’s hole and he isn’t sure how long he can hold up – Matt brought him almost to his edge already this evening.

“Hey,” the Galra suddenly addresses Shiro who doesn’t stop moving, only throws him a lewd look as he continues grinding into Matt’s ass.

“Do you want to join?” Shiro asks eagerly, when the Galra has done nothing except greeting him. He has beautiful black hair, slick and longer, just like Matt’s, his lips are pursed, and his eyes are wide open, the color of his eyes is a deep purple, or maybe it’s his iris, that is full blown out, covering the eye almost?

“Matt,” Shiro momentarily stops, “is it okay for you if he joins us?”

“Do you want him to?” Matt asks him, breathing hard, pulling Shiro into a kiss, “do you want me to get fucked by him?”

“Yeah,” Shiro says and kisses him back messily, “I want that, do you?”

“Yes, Shiro. Fuck, yes. Let’s do it-“

Shiro looks back to the Galra with the light purple skin and the black hair, nods for him to come over.

He comes closer, quickly and curious, makes himself at home on the bed next to Shiro, who lies still on top of Matt, slowly pulling his dick out.

“That’s a first time for me, ” the Galra says before he even introduces himself. He pulls his shirt off, and neatly folds it on the side. Shiro finds it endearing but doesn’t comment on it.

“The first time having sex?” Matt asks, sounding slightly panicked. The guy laughs heartily and Shiro already loves his sexy voice.

“No. Fucking at a public place with everyone watching. I’m happy I didn’t tell my team to come, too,” he says as he shoves his pants down in one go.

Neither Shiro nor Matt ask what team he’s talking about.

“So, I’m fucking him?” the guy asks, “I’m Keith, by the way.”

Even with the blindfold on, Shiro knows that Matt furrows his eyebrows as much as he does.

“Huh,” Matt says, then shrugs, “that’s odd.”

“I’ve heard that a lot. My father gave me that name.”

Shiro thinks for a brief second that ‘Keith’ must be written different than the name that’s familiar to him, or that within the universe it isn’t that unusual that they will stumble across an Earth-like name for an alien. He shrugs and makes room for Keith.

He moves into position _and_ he brought his own condom, too, one that looks nothing like the ones from earth – it’s liquidy and moves itself around Keith’s dick. Shiro has heard of this kind of contraception before, but he doesn’t take a chance.

“That’s safe, right?”

“Safe to all known diseases up to fifty thousand galaxies,” Keith answers in earnest and then smiles for the first time. Shiro sees stars, heart thumping.

“Good.”

“Hey, Shiro,” Matt says blindly, “I could lick you while you suck my dick.”

Shiro gives him a kiss and turns, heaves one leg over Matt’s head and gets himself seated on his face. “Here you go,” he says. There are still some people watching, but the biggest crowd moved on – Shiro feels a good sense of comfort in that, too.

He has a good view of Keith, now.

“I’m Shiro, by the way,” he introduces himself. Matt does so too, but it’s muffled and inaudible since his head is hidden behind Shiro’s ass.

“Anyways,” Shiro says when he throws a glance back, “I think you can get started,” with a look at Keith’s dick. He’s tries not to question why there is such a big thrill behind it, tries to stop his head from thinking. Matt getting to work before Keith does helps – he’s fondling Shiro’s balls, licks at them and pulls his dick a little back, licking up and down before he puts it into his mouth.

Keith’s dick isn’t too atypical from a human one, at least on first glance – it’s in a little darker shade than his purple skin, aroused already, as he’s loosely thumbing over it. His pubic hair is finely trimmed, and all in all it looks …pretty good. Shiro has never seen a Galran dick before – and he has some scientific curiosity about it now, but as he’s staring down, Keith moves closer, lies a hand on Shiro’s head, pushes his hair back. Shiro has to look up now, into his face, cheeks reddened by the cocky look Keith is giving him.

“Can I?” Keith asks, head only a few centimeters away from him. Shiro bites back a moan as the sensation from Matt’s mouth on his is growing, but nods. Keith kisses messily, just as Matt does, but his tongue feels entirely different, rougher and more flexible.

Keith shuffles closer again, kneeing against Matt’s legs and moves into position.

“I’m putting my dick in, now,” he calls awkwardly back to Matt, just to warn him – Matt raises a thumb up and spreads his legs more. Shiro looks down at them again, at the dick in Keith’s hand, mesmerized by the purple that glows in a deeper, pinkish color now-

“Uhh”, Shiro says, as he sees the Galran dick part up into two dicks.

“What?” Keith asks him as he guides one of the pinkish strands against Matt’s ass, teases the hole. Shiro hears Matt groan behind him and sees him waggling against Keith’s dick.

“Nothing”, Shiro says, pulling Keith closer to him, pushing his hair back in return. “Our dicks cannot do that—”

“Oh,” Keith answers, “That’s…sad?” He grins at Shiro, making him lose his cool completely.

“Would you fuck me already?” Matt shouts muffled from behind. Keith sniggers.

The purplish strand is slim and slides in without problem, Matt moans loudly as he’s feeling his prostate being massaged directly and forgets all about mouthing at Shiro’s dick, moans open and greedily and pushes back against the sensation. Shiro can’t believe his eyes when he suddenly sees Keith’s one dick, buried in Matt’s asshole to the hilt, thicken up quickly.

“Wha-“

It’s hard to imagine it _doesn’t_ feel incredible, because the proof is right there - Matt is so far gone, sweating and groaning as Keith’s flexible dick fucks into him with a bit more force down. The guy doesn’t even have to move his hips a lot.

“I feel like he’s forgotten about you,” Keith says as he leans in to Shiro, moves his hips with more force, hand on Shiro’s dick and covers his mouth with his lips. Matt resolved himself to kneading Shiro’s butt cheeks and pushing one finger back into his asshole.

Shiro moves his hips on top of Matt, fucks into Keith’s fist and back onto Matt’s fingers as Keith kisses him, all tongue and teeth, grunting and growling as he moves his own hips into Matt’s tight ass.

“Move around,” Keith proposes with a loud groan, “I can fuck you both—"

“How?” Shiro pants and stutters into Keith’s hand.

“Don’t come yet, for fucks sake,” Keith swears, but laughs at the same, “I swear, it’ll be good.”

Shiro looks down at the pulsing purple-pinkish dick as he’s moving and thinks he can’t wait for it to be inside him – the second strand of the dick perks up and Shiro gives Keith one last kiss before he turns around and lies back flatly with his stomach on Matt.

“You’re good?”, he asks him, again, just to be sure. Matt pulls his blindfold up, unable to take a look at Keith, but he’s staring up at Shiro, until his look becomes hazed again.

“It feels so good, Shiro.” He pulls him down and moans into his ear, hides his face in his hair. “And you’re dick on mine feels just as good,” he says and rocks their hips together hard. “Fuck. _Fuck_ , this is so good.”

Shiro agrees, grinds down on him while he hears Keith’s grunts from behind – there’s a slick sensation at his rim, and two hands grip his hips hard. It takes a few seconds for Keith’s second dick to enter him, but his asshole sucks it up. Shiro feels like the sensation is killing him already, when the dick planted in him slowly thickens up. Matt is moving under him still, getting fucked by the other one, and it’s almost as if they can move on their own entirely.

Shiro’s breath hitches and he raises his ass – dick brushing against Matt’s, as Keith’s cock slowly pulls out.

Shiro puts his mouth on Matt’s neck as Keith’s pumping into him again, in slow and grinding moves – his hips are moving too, now, slapping against both their asses. The noises around them are loud and lewd, a mix of growls and groans. When Shiro looks down, he can see Matt’s beautiful face, scrunched up, brows furrowed and mouth open and drooling, when he looks over his shoulder he sees the reddened cheeks on purplish skin and the messy black hair moving.

“Matt,” he gasps as Matt presses his whole body up to him, curls his legs around his hips and starts kissing him.

Keith starts to fuck them both in earnest, snapping his hips back and forth, dicks thrusting inside with every move, sliding and grinding against their insides. The sensation of Matt’s dick against his makes it arousing as fuck and Shiro knows this time, there’s no holding him back from coming, but he knows he can’t be the only one who’s close to having an orgasm.

“Matt,” he shouts shakily and pins down Matt’s wrists against the mattress. “Fuck, fuck,” he groans as he moves hard down on him, frantically fucking himself against Keith’s dick. “Fuck, I’m going to—”

“Fuck,” Matt breathes back and bites down on his neck, pushing against his restricted wrists, which quickly pushes Shiro over his edge. He comes in shudders, loudly moaning against Matt’s mouth, cum spreading between them. He’s still moving, grinding his oversensitive dick down on Matt, who’s getting even harder than Shiro now, back arching and thighs trembling.

“Fucking god,” Matt says and it’s the final push for him, too. Keith pulls out after Matt comes, moves his hand over his cock quickly and spreads purplish cum on Shiro’s ass.

Shiro feels dirty and used, but in a good way. He rolls down from Matt and kisses against his cheek – Keith moves between them, tired and cuddly even though he’s known them for maybe an hour now. He lies between Shiro and Matt and curls against both of them – his dick is drained and moves back into a complete position – Shiro is still amazed by it.

Matt has all his hair in his face, unable to see, but Keith smiles and moves it out of the way – really being able to see Matt’s face for the first time now, which must be fucking arousing, too.

Keith kisses him eyes closed. Matt’s eyes haven’t opened yet as he moves his tongue slowly against Keith’s. Watching is hot – but Shiro (luckily) is fucked empty and not even watching them both kissing could change something about that.

As Keith opens his eyes and pulls back, gets a good look, he stops short and blinks a few times. Matt opens his eyes, too, stares back at Keith’s wild expression.

“Uh,” Keith says.

“What is it?” Matt asks. “Do I have cum on my face?”

“Uh, yes,” Shiro reaches around Keith to smear it away a bit, then wipes it on the sheets.

“Are you by any chance…” Keith starts and looks between them, brows furrowing, lip biting, hesitating, “…from a planet called Earth?”

Shiro had his other arm wrapped around Keith’s middle already and cocks his head. Maybe it’s better to not answer that truthfully.

But it’s too late. “Uh, yeah,” Matt answers. Shiro rubs his forehead and hopes they won’t get in trouble.

“Oh,” Keith answers and Shiro relaxes since he doesn’t seem like a threat, having that piece of information now.

“So,” he hesitates again. “What was your name?”

“Matt,” he answers and blinks back. “What’s the matter, Keith?”

“Oh god.”

Shiro and Matt exchange a glance.

“Matthew Holt, right?”

“What?” Shiro says now, too.

 Keith’s eyes glance to him, then back to Matt.

“I think I should tell your sister that I found you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Keith: Pidge I found your brother!  
> Pidge: OMG How  
> Keith:  
> Keith: I must go
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to recommend this fic to others, feel free to link or retweet this [Tweet](https://twitter.com/CruelisB/status/1131525435366486016?s=19)!
> 
> _________________________
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Horny comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!  
> 


End file.
